El secreto de Emilie
by usaguilove95
Summary: Emilie Agreste tenia una doble vida, que la ponían en peligro, y pero a pesar de escuchar todas las advertencias, decidió aceptar todos riesgos con tal de convertirse en la heroína de Paris


Disclaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, pertenencen a Thomas Astruc

El secreto de Emilie

Prólogo

"_Mi nombre es Emily, soy una aspirante a actriz, bueno es lo que todos piensan; pero hay algo que absolutamente nadie sabe de mí, es sobre mi alter ego, Le paon; si como escucharon bien yo soy la nueva heroína de París; soy quien se encarga de enviar los sentimonstruos para ayudar a los parisinos cuando están en peligro. Y de seguro se preguntaran como lo hago, pues muy simple con la ayuda del poder de mi miraculous, que contiene el poder de una pequeña y poderosa criatura conocida como Kwami; en mi caso, mi compañera se llama Duusu, solo que ahora ella esta enferma; y es por eso que ahora debo encontrar al Guardián de los miraculous para que la sane ya que usar un miraculous dañado es muy peligroso, es por eso que ocupo su ayuda ya que no he podido descifrar el libro, osea el grimorio que encontré junto a Duusu; se que ahí están las respuestas que busco para ayudar a mi pequeña amiga."_

–Emilie ya es hora que dormir –Dijo Gabriel Agreste a su prometida, ya que ella estaba escribiendo en su diario

–No seas tan pesado. Gabe –dijo Emilie mientras volteaba a ver a su novio –Solo estoy escribiendo en mi diario –Dijo mientras acariciaba la cara del hombre –Solo recapitular lo que pasa en mi vida

–¿En ese caso puedo saber que tanto escribes? –Pregunto Gabriel

–Es secreto –dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo

–¿Con que secreto? –Dijo Gabriel mientras trataba de quitarle el diario, pero ella lo evito a toda cosa, así que no tuvo más remedio que acudir a las cosquillas, para que soltara el cuaderno

–No…jaja…Ga…briel –Trataba de hablar entre risa –Para…porfavor –Asi que no tuvo que usar su arma secreta que tomar a prometido por su camisa robarle su beso, siempre era efectivo para la ataques de cosquillas –Gané

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–_Parece que la heroína misteriosa apareció de nuevo cerca del Lourvre –_Escucho Gabriel Agreste a la joven reportera Nadja Chamack –_ya que intentaron robar el museo _–En ese momento Gabriel escuchó que alguien entro por la ventana y no pudo evitar mirar el destello luz

–¡Emilie! –Corrió el joven diseñador a auxiliar a su prometida antes que se desmeyara y cayera al suelo –Emily, te he dicho que no me gusta que uses el miraculous –Dijo mientras la llevaba a la cama y la recostaba

–Evitamos que robaran el museo –dijo la rubia débilmente –De nuevo

–Lo que haces es muy noble –dijo Gabriel a la joven actriz –Pero cada vez que lo haces, te pones en peligro –Dijo muy preocupado por ella, temía en las consecuencias de usar un miraculous en mal estado, y era por eso que le ayudaba descifrar el grimorio que encontraron en el Tibet –No quiero perderte

–No lo va ha pasar –dijo Emilie perdida en los ojos grises del amor de su vida –No me vas perder, Gabe –dijo tratando de convencerlo –No me vas a perder, te lo prometo

–¿Me lo prometes? –Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que ella cayo dormida, y junto a ella estaba el kwami también dormida –Espero no equivocarme, no se que haría sin ti

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el presente

–Garras fuera –dijo el joven Adrien Agreste mientras entraba por la ventana de su habitación –Esa fue batalla dura –dijo al pequeño Kwami

–Y por eso pido mi queso –dijo Plagg

–Ten tu asqueroso queso –dijo Adrien tapándose la nariz mientras le daba el queso a Plagg, pero en ese momento no se percató que había alguien que había visto y escuchado todo

–Adrien –dijo Gabriel al ver a su hijo, en el pasado si tuvo sospechas de que su hijo era uno de los héroes de Paris, pero había descartado toda sospecha cuando akumisó al guardespalda

–Meaw… -dijo el kwami fingiendo ser un gato

–¿Padre? –Pregunto el rubio casi pálido ya que lo habían descubierto y ni hablar del kwami ya que no pudo ocultarse –¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

–Vi todo, hijo –dijo Gabriel sintiendo un deja vu al ver la des transformación de su hijo –Y creo que debo contarte algo –dijo el diseñador ya que podía sacar provecho de toda esta situación, era claro que no quería batallar contra su único hijo, si le explicaba porque Hawth Moth hacía todo, el joven colaboraría con la causa

–¿Que padre? –dijo Adrien mientras seguía a su padre con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, como porque no hiso ningún alborto por saber de su alter ego –¿Qué vas a mostrarme?

–No comas ansias, hijo –dijo Gabriel cuando entró a su oficina y busco en su escritorio el diario viejo de su esposa y una caja china –Pero esto pertenecía a tu madre, el diario y su miraculous –El chico tomo los dos objetos con mucha curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que los veía , seguro por eso era que su padre no dejaba entrar a nadie a su oficina excepto a Nathalie –En ese diario lo escribió tu madre mucho antes que nacieras, cuando ella empezó su carrera como actriz y como heroína

–Jamás lo había visto –dijo Adrien mientras tomaba el diario –Yo pensé sabia todo de ella – dijo más confundido y poco enfadando –¿Por qué hasta hora me enseñas todo esto?

–Por que igual que ella, tu llevas una vida secreta –respondió Gabriel con su típica frialdad –y me temo que yo también –en ese momento él pidió que Nooroo que saliera de su escondite

–No…. –dijo Adrien dándose cuenta lo que su padre le quería decir, ya que recordó el día que conoció al guardián, le explico que hace muchos años se habían perdido dos miraculous el de la mariposa y el pavo real -¿Tú eres Hawth Moth?

Notas de Autora

Segundo intento al escribir un fanfic de Miraculous, veamos a ver que tal…todo depende de uds si les gusta subo otro capitulo; vean esto como un teaser, se me ha gustado todo el misterio que hay alrededor de mamá Agreste y es tema casi no tocan en la serie, y deberían, y es por eso que le doy vuelo a imaginación con esta historia

Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones


End file.
